


What Do I Stand For?

by Yuri_Namikaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Namikaze/pseuds/Yuri_Namikaze
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, but when he confesses his feelings, Sasuke doesn’t return them. The rejection affects Naruto in the worst way possible, but it somehow leads to something great for the both of them.





	What Do I Stand For?

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously one of my Favorite stories. I know, I say it a lot, but seriously! Please comment and give it love guys :) I really hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> ~Yuri

"Naruto!" Sakura calls out. The pink-haired kunoichi is walking along the dirt roads of the Hidden Leaf Village in search for her fellow Team 7 member. "Naruto!" She calls out again.

At the sound of his name, Naruto's eyes slowly open to see the world around him. His back is against a tree trunk, and his legs are crossed and stretched out over the thick branch underneath him. He looks down from his cozy spot to see his pink-haired teammate calling his name.

Naruto rolls his eyes bitterly. She's probably just looking for him to hit him for something he did earlier. He decides to close his eyes in favor of napping, rather than dealing with whatever was wrong with his monster-strong teammate. "Please, Naruto! It's important!" Sakura calls out, desperate for him to show his face.

Naruto sighs. He knows if it really is important; she might actually need his help. Well, only one way to find out. Naruto hops down from the tree branch right above her, making her jump in fright. Of course, she knocks him over the head for it. While he's rubbing his head, she gives him a long lecture about sneaking up on ladies. With a right arm like that though, could she really even be considered one?

"Anyway, what I came here to tell you was: Sasuke is back in the Hidden Leaf!" She says cheerfully. She even strikes a girly pose showing how glad she is to have the him back, most likely to make her move on him.

But Naruto doesn't let her obsession with Sasuke bother him anymore, he use to like her a lot. But during Sasuke and his first fight, something changed and he started to like his moody teammate instead. He kept up appearances with Sakura for a while, but he eventually let the stupid crush go all together. Deep down, he knows she was very thankful for his abrupt stop in pursuing her. He tries not to think about that too much, as it makes him a little depressed to know how much his own teammate loathed his feelings for her.

Eventually, none of it mattered anyway. They met up with Sasuke again, and the Uchiha was about to kill them all. Luckily, Orochimaru stopped him, and they all got away with just a few minor injuries. But before that, Sasuke had gotten close. Really close. The rogue teen had even been whispering in his ear. He doubted Sasuke knew what he was doing to him then, but it was the moment he realized he loved Sasuke. The Uchiha became all he could think about over the years, and every time he met up with him, that love only grew stronger.

Now, Sasuke was back from his journey and back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Finally, Naruto would be able to tell the Uchiha how he felt. He could finally tell Sasuke how everything he did was for him and Naruto's happiness. So that one day, they could be together in a peaceful world without hate. This was it. Naruto would make Sasuke his!

As Naruto raced to the old Uchiha compound, the sky grew darker, and the moon came out to shine its soft light on the Earth. Oddly enough, the stars were still nowhere to be seen.

Naruto's knocked on Sasuke's door, hardly able to contain his excitement. The minute the Uchiha opened the door, Naruto just couldn't wait any longer. He kissed him.

Their lips touch for only a few seconds before Sasuke roughly pushes Naruto off of him. Naruto stumbles back a few feet. Sasuke roughly wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand, his cheeks bright red. "Why do I always end up kissing you? Did you trip on something, loser?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto shakes his head no. Sasuke's frowns more confused now. The Uchiha sticks his head out the door way to look around, to see if anyone was there to push his idiotic best friend. "A dare?" Sasuke asks, once he sees no one. Naruto shakes his head again. Sasuke makes the release sign, but before he can say the words, Naruto smacks his hand away. "Is it that hard for you to believe I kissed you of my own free will?" Naruto yells.

"But *why*?" Sasuke asks, looking disgusted. "I mean ... I know you're affectionate, Naruto. But this is really pushing it." Sasuke tells the blonde, deadpanned.

Naruto rolls his eyes. 'And I thought I was dense.' The blonde sighs before deciding to explain himself. "I like you, okay?" Before Sasuke can open his mouth to once again misunderstand him, Naruto quickly adds, "Like as in, I'm *in* love with you." Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction, and Naruto knows he's finally understood.

The next thing that happens is completely unexpected to Naruto. The door slams in his face. And Sasuke tells him, "Go home, Naruto." He says it quietly, to where the blonde has to strain his ears to hear it, but he hears it nonetheless.

Naruto gasps. The broken-hearted blonde backs away from the door as if he's just been slapped. He just confessed his love to the person he believed his soul mate, and he was told to leave. The blonde pulled on his hair, as he backed away from the door more.

"This can't be happening. He was suppose to say it back. We have a bond. It can't be broken that easily, not after all this time!" Naruto says shakily, tears rolling down his cheeks. He's trembling like he's freezing, but his whole body feels numb. He wraps his arms around himself, as his knees hit the dirt beneath him. The world around him falls silent. He's deaf to it all. And there he is again, five years old, all alone, an outcast.

"Are you still here? I told you to go home." Sasuke says carelessly as he opens his front door again. When his eyes land on Naruto, he gasps at sight before him, unaware that his response would have effected Naruto so greatly. He may not like the blonde in that way. But he was still his best friend, the only person who stuck by him through the good and bad. He didn't want to see him in pain. "Naruto? I'm sorr-" He began, but it was clear the blonde wasn't listening to him.

"B-But I did it all for h-him. K-Kurama, he doesn't want me." Naruto says shakily from his position on the ground. His hands are now over his ears, and his eyes are clenched shut.

'Kurama? As in the fox?' Sasuke wonders. He calls out to the blonde again. Naruto looks up at him for a second, his blue eyes bleed into red. His hands drop from his ears, as if he's about to listen, but then he tears his gaze away from the Uchiha. He jumps for the first rooftop he sees then takes off into the night.

Sasuke moves to go after him, but then decides against it. He had wanted him to leave anyway. Besides, maybe Naruto could use a little time to himself and some fresh air too. There's no way it was a good thing for Naruto to fall for someone like him. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was a boy that bothered him. Naruto just deserved better. Maybe tomorrow he'd speak with his friend again and give him a hint about Hinata's feelings toward him. She was someone who deserved his love. She loved him even before he became the Hero that he is now. Naruto would be happy with her. He was sure of it.

Naruto finally stopped running. Kurama's chakra had already formed three tails, and he was greedily taking more and more. /Kid, you know you shouldn't be using my chakra in your current emotional state. You may have gotten a power up from the Six Paths, but my chakra in that state can still influence your actions-/

"I know Kurama. I want it to influence me. I want to feel the rage and the hate consume me." Naruto says cutting off his nine-tailed friend.

/Why?/ Kurama asks, stunned.

"I'm tired of this village." Naruto says simply.

/Surely, you don't mean... ?/

"Yes." Naruto says as the fifth and sixth tails grow. Now that he's stronger, he can take the chakra without fully transforming into the fox himself. So even though more tails are growing, the only things that remain changed are his teeth, eye color, and the hot orange chakra covering his body. "Maybe Sasuke will give me a chance once I take revenge for his brother. I'll even save those two elders for him. Do you think he'd change his mind then, Kurama?" Naruto asks a defeated smile on his face.

/No. But I do think you'll regret this./ Kurama offers.

Naruto laughs, like it's the funniest thing in the world. It freaks even the mighty nine-tails out. "Yeah, you're probably right. Some of them are my friends after all. I wonder if when I get to them, I'll still be able to follow through with this." Naruto says smiling nostalgically.

And then he's off, and one by one each Leaf Villager dies. By the time he gets to the two elders, the sun is rising again, and he's covered in blood. There's a little from everyone who once lived in the Leaf. The people he once considered precious to him.

He grabs the two elders by their collars and drags them back to the Uchiha compound with him. They don't protest or to fight. There's no use. Naruto is one of the two strongest ninja in the world. If he wants them dead, that's what they will be, no matter how hard they try to fight.

When he gets to Sasuke's door, the sun is shinning down hard, and the blood on his skin and clothes is hard and sticky. Naruto knocks on the door, some of the blood falling onto the nice door mat.

After a moment or two, Sasuke opens his door, and his eyes are even wider than they were last night. The two elders look up at him. There's fear in their eyes but also acceptance for their inevitable fates.

"Y-you didn't..." Sasuke says softly. His knees buckle, and he's forced to lean his one arm against the door way, so he won't fall over from the shock.

Naruto nods. "It's what you originally wanted, wasn't it? You know, for Itachi?" Naruto says. Sasuke just stares at him in shock. Naruto, hero of the Leaf, covered in its citizens' blood. "I saved them for you." Naruto says, yanking on the two elders collars to show he was talking about them. "I know how much you hate them. I was hoping if I saved them for you, that you'd give me a chance. It's long shot, but even so-"

"Stop." Sasuke tells the blonde, interrupting him.

Naruto sighs, letting the two elders drop from his hands. His eyes flood with tears again, but this time he doesn't let them drop. "It's fine. I knew it was a long shot. I get it. You're not-"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke whispers. Naruto looks up at the lone Uchiha survivor, and is shocked when he sees Sasuke's one visible eye let loose a tear. The Uchiha reaches for the blonde's hand, turning it over in his own. "You did all this for me?" He asks. Naruto stares at their connected hands, and a small hopeful smile appears on his his face, as he nods his head yes.

"Fuck." Sasuke says softly, pulling Naruto closer. He rests his forehead against his blonde's bloodied one. "You didn't have to do that, Naruto. I know you loved this village." Sasuke tells him, looking into the blonde's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, but you only came back because of me. You hate this village and most of the people in it, but you stay here and protect it. That's what I wanted and what you think Itachi would have wanted." Naruto explains. "But Sasuke... all I want is you, and all Itachi ever wanted was to protect you. So whatever your dreams are, we will share them with you." Naruto says. He takes Sasuke's hand fully, intertwining their fingers.

Sasuke's eyes widen at Naruto's true words. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the electricity flowing through his body from Naruto's touch. He closes his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Naruto does the same, but he never feels Sasuke's lips meet his. He opens his ocean blue eyes, a confused frown adorning his face.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to shower first." Sasuke says, looking at his bloody blonde.

"Oh, right!" Naruto says laughing as he rubs the back of his neck. "I'll start the shower while you finish up out here. Then you can join me, by then all the blood will be washed away!" Naruto says excitedly. He gives Sasuke one of his blinding smiles, then rushes inside.

Sasuke draws his katana. "The loser didn't even ask if it was okay to use my shower first." He says smiling while shaking his head at Naruto's lack of manners. He quickly beheads the two elders, and then hurries inside to join his eager blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Naruto would never do a lot of this, but I do hope it is somewhat realistic. I tried my best to make it so. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It is definitely my most favorite one.


End file.
